Misteri Lab Biologi dan Akita Neru
by Ruinu
Summary: Lab Biologi yang dirumorkan horor akan terungkap, dan seorang teman sejati Miku akan menjadi korban atas lab biologi itu..


Disclaimer: Sekali lagi Vocaloid bukan milik saya (Kalau saya bikin fanfic lagi, saya ga mau pake disclaimer lagi yak? Kan udah pada tau~)

Warning: Bloody and horror, menyedihkan (Kalau nangis artinya kau keren~)

Ruinu: Yak! Cerita kedua harus berhubungan dengan darah! XD

Miku: Ah.. Siapa peran utamanya?

Ruinu: Ya tentu kau! XP

Neru: Kudoakan kau, Miku - -"

Ruinu: Ohoho~ Cerita dimulai!

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

"Ohayo, Neru-chan!" sapaku sambil melambai saat memasuki ruang kelas dan langsung duduk di sebelah Neru.

"Ohayo~! Eh, di lab biologi katanya ada hantunya ya?" balas Neru.

"Ah? Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Iya, rumornya itu kalau malam hari jam 12 sering terdengar suara- suara aneh di situ," jawab Neru.

"Apakah kau mau menelusurinya?" tanyaku, Neru mengangguk "Kalau begitu nanti malam jam 11 kita bertemu di gerbang sekolah, aku akan minta kunci gerbang ke penjaga keamanan sekolah."

"Hei? Aku tidak yakin dia akan memberikan kuncinya begitu saja," kata Neru.

"Penjaga keamanan itu bodoh, ia mudah tergiur oleh uang. Nanti aku cuma butuh 200 yen, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menyerahkan kunci gerbang!" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ide bagus! Ngomong- ngomong apabila itu adalah saat terakhir kita ada di dunia bagaimana?" tanya Neru.

"Hehe.. Aku bukan orang yang takut pada kematian, kau takut?" jawabku.

"Tidak juga," kata Neru. Tiba- tiba bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran dimulai, Luka-sensei langsung memasukki ruang kelas dan kelaspun jadi hening.

"Baik, anak- anak. Kumpulkan PR nya dan yang tidak mengerjakan silahkan berdiri di luar!" seru Luka-sensei. Aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil buku PR Kanji ku dan melihat Neru dan beberapa anak lain yang dihukum itu berjalan diikuti Luka-sensei, aku sempat mendengar Luka-sensei berkata bahwa Neru harus berdiri di dekat lab biologi.

"Lab biologi? Lab biologi itu kan sedang kosong!" bisikku, tepat ketika Luka-sensei ingin memasukki kelas lagi. Pelajaran berlangsung hening sampai bel istirahat berbunyi, aku langsung berjalan keluar kelas dan berjalan ke kantin untuk makan. Tapi, di mana Neru? Hukuman itu selesai sampai istirahat, harusnya dia menghampiriku! Aku langsung cepat- cepat memakan makananku, lalu bertanya kepada Lenka.

"Lenka-chan, kau lihat Neru?" tanyaku, Lenka tampak bingung.

"Siapa itu Neru?" tanyanya dengan pandangan bingung, akupun kaget.

"Len.. Len-kun! Kau melihat Neru-chan tidak?" tanyaku mulai panik, diapun juga memasang tampang bingung.

"Siapa? Aku tidak kenal," jawabnya. Sontak akupun panic dan bertanya kepada teman- teman yang dihukum tapi jawabannya selalu bahwa mereka tidak mengenal Neru! Apakah mereka memainkan trik? Pikiranku betul- betul panic saat itu, kemudian aku tiba- tiba ingat bahwa Neru dihukum dekat lab biologi.

"Rinto-kun, benarkah lab biologi itu berhantu?" tanyaku kepada teman baikku yang pintar dan suka misteri juga.

"Menurutku iya. Sebelum lahan ini dibangun menjadi sekolah, lahan ini adalah sebuah gedung tua yang sering terjadi pembunuhan dan bunuh diri. Dan karena lab biologi yang paling jarang dipakai mereka menggunakannya sebagai tempat mereka menjadi penunggu.." jawab Rinto panjang lebar.

Keyakinanku bahwa Neru hilang karena berdiri di dekat lab biologi makin kuat, malam ini aku harus betul- betul mencari Neru di lab biologi. Aku langsung berlari ke pos penjaga keamanan dan menyogoknya demi mendapat kunci gerbang sekolah dan lab. Aku yakin jam 12 pasti saat yg tepat untuk bertemu roh.

-Malam harinya, jam 12 tepat-

"Inilah saatku.." gumamku sambil membuka gerbang "Aku yang akan menjemputmu, atau kau yang akan menjemputku.."

Aku langsung berlari ke depan lab biologi sambil menyalakan senterku, betul ada suara- suara mistis. Bulu kudukku langsung naik dan aku merinding ketakutan, aku hampir berbalik tapi aku ingat pada Neru jadi aku meneruskan tekad nekatku. Aku mulai membuka kuncinya dan membuka pintu.

Seluruh sudut ruangan gelap dan berkabut mistis, aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam. Dan tiba- tiba pintunya tertutup dan terkunci sendiri, tak ada langkah untuk kembali, aku sudah terjebak di ruangan itu. Kabut itu terlalu tebal jadi cahaya senterku tidak akan mampu menembus kabut itu, tiba- tiba senterku macet, berkedip- kedip, dan mati.

"Ah, tidak! Jangan saat seperti ini!" gumamku mulai ketakutan, sekarang seluruh sudut betul- betul gelap. Saat kumelihat ke depan, kabut itu mulai membentuk sebuah muka yang menyeramkan. Wajah seorang perempuan dengan mata yang mulai keluar dari tempatnya dan mengeluarkan darah banyak, perempuan itu membuka mulutnya dan belatung berkeluaran dari mulutnya kemudian berkeliaran di wajahnya, menggerogoti wajahnya, dia berambut panjang, model rambutnya tak teratur.

"Darah, darah! Aku haus darah! Hahahaha!" teriaknya dan mendekatiku dengan cepat, dia menembusku, menimbulkan jejak darah di bajuku. Aku meringkuk, saat itu begitu seram, aku menutup mataku.

Aku mendengar suara samar- samar, "_Setiap jam 12 aku selalu menunggu dalam kesepian, untuk seorang mangsa... Semua orang yang masuk dalam lab ini saat jam 12 takkan pernah bisa keluar... Permainan dalam hidup takkan berhenti... Apa yang kau lihat semuanya nyata, jadi bersiap- siaplah kau kan kubunuh.. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi bila kau sudah melihat semua ini kau harus kubunuh..." _Lalu aku menengok ke depan dan melihat makhluk berambut panjang menutupi muka dan memakai jubah putih dengan bercak- bercak darah, di beberapa bagian tubuhnya ada pisau dan benda tajam lain menembus badannya.

Suara beserta makhluk itu akhirnya hilang dengan tiba- tiba, suara aneh bermunculan.. Suara ratapan, suara pedang- pedang yang digunakan untuk membunuh, dan pisau- pisau di lab biologi beterbangan dan menuju ke arah sebuah tengkorak dari dalam kotak kaca. Tengkorak itu bisa bergerak! Ia mendorong kaca didepannya dan menangkis pisau- pisau itu kemudian tulangnya patah dan mengelurakan darah, iapun retak dan patah semua patahan itupun remuk dan menjadi darah yang mengalir.

"Tuhan... Lindungilah aku! Aku tidak takut pada kematian! Aku hanya takut kepada terror- terror setan ini... Lindungilah aku..." teriakku saat itu.

Dan sebuah suara berkata padaku," _Manusia penakut.. Sadarlah bahwa ini nyata.. Hadapi kematianmu.."_ Kemudian keran- keran mengeluarkan darah dan memenuhi bak, darah itu meluap dan banjir ke lantai kemudian berubah menjadi binatang- binatang kecil yang mematikan, mereka semua mengarah kepadaku. Inikah kematianku?

"Neru! Apapun yang terjadi, kini aku akan mengikutimu ke alam baka!" teriakku keras, tiba- tiba suara Neru terdengar di kepalaku.

"_Miku..? Kaukah itu? Kenapa kau disini...? Kukira semuanya telah melupakanku.." _kata suara Neru, aku terperangah.

"Neru? Aku mencarimu ke sini.. Kau di mana? Ayo cepat pulang bersamaku!" jawabku, kudengar Neru menghela napasnya dan sedikit terisak.

"_Miku.. Aku telah menjadi roh... Aku tak bisa berbuat apa- apa lagi, aku terperangkap di sini... Saat aku dihukum, aku iseng masuk ke sini.. Dan makhluk itu sedang menampakkan dirinya, karena aku sudah melihatnya jadi aku tidak bisa keluar dan menyelamatkan diriku... Sekarang kau harus keluar! Kalau tidak kau akan dibunuh juga!" _kata suara Neru.

"Tunggu, sebelum aku keluar.. Bisakah aku melihat wujudmu?" tanyaku.

"_Wujudku telah berubah dari Neru yang dulu, sekarang tubuhku telah tidak utuh.. Mataku telah hilang satu, tanganku sudah putus sebelah, di perutku ada bekas tusukkan pisau, bajuku telah bercampur darah... Tidak perlu kau lihat, sekarang cepatlah keluar... Binatang mematikan itu walaupun kecil mereka bisa menggerogoti matamu, tanganmu, dan bila masuk ke telingamu dia bisa menggerogoti otakmu... Sekarang aku akan membuka pintu, dia hanya bertahan 10 detik untuk terbuka... Aku akan menghalang binatang mematikan itu, dan.. Ini suratku untukmu... Tolong laksanakan.. Aku muak dengan kebodohanku.." _balasnya, dan sepucuk surat tiba- tiba berada di tanganku. Pintu mulai terbuka dan aku cepat- cepat melompat ke dekat pintu.

"_Sekarang Miku.. Arigatou segalanya..." _kata suara Neru. Tapi kemuadian ada seekor dari segerombolan hewan mematikan itu loncat ke tanganku, akupun menjerit.

"Neru! Kumohon.. Lepaskan hewan ini!" seruku.

"_Atas namaku sendiri, aku berkorban untuk teman sejatiku dengan rohku... Hapuskanlah semua kutukan yang ada dalam dirinya dan buatlah dia tenang..." _kata suara Neru, lalu ada darah yang berjatuhan dari depan pintu.

"Neru! A-aku.. Tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengorbankan rohmu!" teriakku sambil mulai menangis.

"_Cepat, Miku! 4 detik lagi! Aku memang terlahir untuk ini, jadi jangan mengkhawatirkanku! Sayona..." _seru suara Neru yang sepertinya sudah tidak ada, dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata "sayonara" miliknya.. Aku langsung melompat keluar dan berlari menjauh dari lab biologi, masih kugenggam surat terakhir dari Neru, teman sejatiku...

"Neru... Sayonara selamanya.. Arigatou..." gumamku, aku lalu berlari ke rumahku dan selama berlari aku menangis, aku tidak tau apa yang sekarang dirasakan hatiku.. Karena aku sangat rindu kepada Neru, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi tadi... Aku sungguh menyesal dengan rasa penasaranku kepada ruang lab biologi...

-Di rumah, jam 2 subuh-

Aku berjalan pelan- pelan agar keluargaku tidak bangun, aku langsung pergi ke kamar. Merenungkan apa yang tadi terjadi di sekolah, dan kenanganku dengan Neru.. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi saat itu, dan akhirnya aku tertidur karena kelelahan..

-Paginya, jam 5 tepat-

Aku terbangun, dan baru sadar kalau aku baru saja tertidur, aku mengucek mataku dan membaca surat dari Neru:

_ Miku-chan.. Apa kabar? Aku tau pasti aku sudah mati saat kau baca ini, hehe.. Maaf aku mengorbankan rohku, kalau aku tidak mati aku pasti terus terperangkap dalam lab biologi jadi lebih baik aku mati saja biar rohku tidak gentayangan~ Tapi aku akan terus mendampingimu, karena aku selalu ada di hatimu. Jadi kau jangan bersedih akan kepergianku, harusnya kau malah ikut senang rohku tidak gentayangan di situ~ Ngomong- ngomong, dengan semua yang terjadi itu... Kau harus menyegel lab biologi dengan mantra ini.. "Atas nama kebaikan di dunia, segel lab biologi itu demi kebaikan semua warga sekolah, hapuslah ingatan mereka semua tentang lab biologi" Oke? Mudah kok! Sebenarnya mantra itu mudah sekali, kau bisa menambahkan mantra itu! Oya, aku akan lahir kembali sebagai adikmu! Sebuah suara yang memberitahuku itu! Hehe... Tolong rawat aku baik- baik ya! Jangan lupa mantranya! Sudah dulu ya! Sayonara selamanya dan sekai de saikai!_

_Teman sejatimu,_

_Akita Neru_

"Demi Neru.. Atas nama kebaikan di dunia, segel lab biologi itu demi kebaikan semua warga sekolah, hapuslah ingatan mereka semua tentang lab biologi dan lindungilah selalu Neru.." ucapku, lalu aku mengambil bingkai foto yang masih kosong dan mengisinya dengan surat Neru, memang betul ibuku sedang mau melahirkan beberapa bulan lagi. Siapapun nama adikku, aku akan terus menyayanginya.

Setelah cukup merenung- renung, aku bersiap- siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dan akupun pergi ke sekolah sendiri, sampai di sekolah suasana kelas begitu beda karena tidak ada Neru... Teman baikku hanya Rinto...

"Ohayo, Rinto-kun..." sapaku agak lesu, hari pertamaku tanpa Neru. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kosong dalam diriku, dan aku yakin Rinto tidak ingat dengan Neru..

"Ohayo, Miku-chan! Kenapa lesu?" balas Rinto "Kau kehilangan Akita Neru?"

"Hah? Kau tau siapa dia? Kukira semua orang telah melupakannya!" seruku kaget, Rinto masih mengingat Neru! "Kau tau apa yang terjadi kepadanya?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas kulihat dia waktu memasukki lab biologi kemudian tidak pernah keluar lagi. Persahabatan mengalahkan segalanya!" jawab Rinto, aku tersenyum. Kemudian aku duduk di sebelahnya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam, beserta surat yang Neru berikan padaku. Aku akan terus mengingat Neru dan lab biologi sampai kapanpun... Selama aku hidup di dunia...

Beberapa bulan kemudian, adikku lahir. Ibuku bertanya nama apa yang kumau untuk adikku, aku menjawab Neru.. Neru, adikku... Sahabatku... Selamat datang kembali di dunia...

* * *

Ruinu: Ah! XD selesai juga cerita kedua ini~ *bagi- bagi dogfood~ (?)*

Neru: *nyam nyam* Dogfood-nya enak XD

Ruinu: Neru! Kau.. Betul- betul memakannya?

Neru: Kalau kumakan juga, makan apa pula? Makan angin? - -"

Ruinu: Anoo.. Intinya ceritaku yang kedua sudah selesai dengan selamat sentosa dan artinya, pekerjaan berkurang satu.. Toh g ada yang request saya harus bikin apa kan? Hoho~ Sayonara, pembaca!


End file.
